A Night
by svtAlien
Summary: Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Soonyoung datang dengan tujuan baik seperti membawa makanan atau minuman. Tapi bukannya datang dengan niat baik, pemuda itu justru datang dengan meninggalkan kalimat terakhir berupa "Aku tidak akan membawa kondom, jadi bersiap saja ya, sayang." [Sequel of A Call] SoonHoon. R&R?


Seorang lelaki ber _hoodie_ putih tengah berjalan santai di dalam sebuah bangunan dengan tangan kanan yang menggendong sebuah ransel kecil. Ia lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Tangan kirinya bergerak guna mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celana panjangnya menuju telinga kirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendengar suara tanda panggilan yang terjawab.

"Halo, Jihoon _ie_."

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** M

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Jihoon khawatir dan takut, sebenarnya.

Kekasihnya tiba-tiba mengatakan akan datang ke studionya. Sekarang pun, ponsel Jihoon menampakan panggilan masuk dari Soonyoung. _Well_ , ia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Soonyoung datang dengan tujuan baik seperti membawa makanan atau minuman. Tapi bukannya datang dengan niat baik, pemuda itu justru datang dengan meninggalkan kalimat terakhir berupa "Aku tidak akan membawa kondom, jadi bersiap saja ya, sayang."

 _Bersiap apanya?_ Ia sibuk dan sedang tak ingin diganggu. Ia tak punya waktu untuk _bermain_ bersama Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia tidak menelpon Soonyoung tadi.

 _Sudahlah, persetan dengan kalimat itu._ Jihoon merasa tidak tenang jika tidak menerima panggilan ini.

 _"Halo, Jihoonie."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Dingin sekali~ Oh ya, aku ada di depan studiomu sekarang. Pintunya terkunci."_

Baiklah, Jihoon tidak mengira si bodoh itu benar-benar datang, "Lalu?"

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, sayang. Buka pintunya lalu kita akan melakukan hal yang kau suka."_

Nada suara Soonyoung terdengar menjijikan di telinga Jihoon. "Jangan bercanda, Kwon Soonyoung! Aku sedang sibuk."

 _"Oh ayolah~"_ Soonyoung merengek, membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya. _"Kita berdua tahu kau sudah sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Istirahat sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah besar."_

Jihoon kini memegang kedua pelipisnya. "Tidak, Soonyoung. Aku sibuk."

 _"Eh~ Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang?"_ Soonyoung lagi-lagi merengek. Jihoon diam, masih menimbang-nimbang.

Dua menit kemudian, Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya. Kakinya bergerak ke arah pintu studio. Sebuah kunci bergerak terputar ke arah kanan. Pintu itu lalu terbuka, menampakan sosok Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum manis. Oh, Jihoon merasa telah membiarkan seekor serigala masuk ke dalam wilayahnya.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu studio. Ransel yang Soonyoung bawa telah ia letakan dekat sofa dalam ruangan itu. _Hoodie_ yang ia pakai tadi juga sudah tergeletak rapi di pinggir sofa.

"Aku sibuk. Sangat sibuk hingga akan lebih baik jika kau pergi." ujar Jihoon dingin lalu melangkah ke arah kursi kerjanya dengan Soonyoung yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Jangan bohong, Ji. Aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Jihoon mendengus sebal di kursinya. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Soonyoung."

Ekspresi cemberut terlihat di wajah Soonyoung. "Aku bukan ingin mengganggumu, Jihoon. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu _bermain_. Kita sudah lama tidak _bermain_ , kau tahu itu."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum asimetris. "Dan permainan seperti apa yang ingin kau mainkan malam ini, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Tangan kanan Jihoon seketika dicengkram kuat. Jihoon merasa tubuhnya terangkat kemudian terlempar ke dinding.

"Yak—" Baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan protes, bibir merahnya langsung dibungkam oleh Soonyoung. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Soonyoung lalu berusaha menautkan lidah mereka. Tapi tak semudah itu, Jihoon dengan keras kepala berusaha untuk tak membuka bibirnya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, tentu saja. Bibir bagian bawah Jihoon digigit Soonyoung. Yang lebih pendek langsung membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Soonyoung. Mereka saling bertukar saliva hingga ciuman itu berhenti dan Jihoon dapat merasakan air liur yang turun dari sudut bibir menuju dagunya.

Pipi memerah dengan mata sayu. Soonyoung menyeringai. "Kau tahu permainan apa itu, manis."

Jihoon langsung menatap Soonyoung garang. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Sudah terlambat, sayang. Lebih baik kita lakukan ini dengan cepat." bisik Soonyoung di telinga Jihoon.

Bibir Jihoon kembali dibungkam Soonyoung. Jihoon langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan bibirnya merasakan kecupan Soonyoung dan tautan lidah mereka. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah melakukan _permainan_ cepat dengan Soonyoung agar bocah penari itu tak mengganggunya lagi.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sebenarnya tahu itu tak akan terjadi.

.

.

Jihoon menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah cukup ia kini berdiri tanpa celana dan hanya mengenakan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Belum lagi Soonyoung sedang duduk di bawahnya sambil menghisap penis Jihoon dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya di lubang Jihoon. Ya, pemuda Namyangju itu cukup curang menurut Jihoon. Ia dengan cepatnya melucuti pakaian kekasihnya sementara dirinya sendiri masih dalam keadaan lengkap minus baju _._

 _Ini memalukan._

"Kau ketat sekali, Jihoon. Sudah lama tidak kumasuki, lubangmu jadi seperti ini." ujar Soonyoung lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan bicara— Ahhn.. Sambil— Ungh.. Mem- _blowjob_ orang.." Jihoon menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Soonyoung dengan lihai menjilat dan menghisap penis Jihoon. Ia melebarkan jari-jarinya kemudian menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang sempit Jihoon. Jemarinya bergerak cepat menumbuk prostat Jihoon.

Yang lebih kecil berusaha untuk menahan desahannya, tapi semua usaha itu berakhir percuma. "Ahh~ Kwon Soonyoung~ Berhenti— Ahhnn~" Desahan Jihoon semakin kencang. Mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata 'Berhenti'. Jari-jari Soonyoung terasa begitu nikmat di lubangnya.

Soonyoung lalu dapat merasakan penis Jihoon yang berkedut di mulutnya. Ia menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang Jihoon kemudian melepas mulutnya dan berdiri.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah frustasi pacar mungilnya karena tak mencapai _puncak_ nya. Air mata terlihat di sudut mata Jihoon. Wajahnya merah. "Apa yang—"

"Kau bilang berhenti kan? Aku hanya menuruti perkataanmu, tuan putri." potong Soonyoung. "Aku pinjam toiletnya dulu ya. Pacarku sedang tak ingin diganggu, jadi aku harus menangani sendiri _adik kecil_ ku yang terbangun." lanjut Soonyoung sambil menunjukan ekspresi sedih kemudian beranjak ke toilet.

Jihoon langsung menahan lengan kiri Soonyoung. Si muka hamster menoleh dan menunjukan wajah pura-pura bodoh. "Ada apa?"

Jihoon mengerang frustasi. Ia tahu bahwa Soonyoung mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Kekasihnya itu hanya terlalu licik. "Tidak perlu ke toilet, Soonyoung _ie_."

"Hem? Lalu kemana lagi?"

"Tidak perlu kemana-mana." Soonyoung mendekatkan dirinya ke Jihoon, menatap lekat-lekat mata sayu Jihoon. "Di sini saja. Gunakan aku untuk memuaskan _adik kecil_ mu."

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan jalang." Soonyoung menjilat telinga Jihoon, membuat si produser muda mendesah kecil.

"Karena itulah, puaskan aku, Soonyoung." ujar Jihoon setengah mendesah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapannya tadi tentang 'Aku sedang sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu'.

"Kalau begitu, memohonlah."

Jihoon tersenyum sensual. Ia lalu meletakan lengannya melingkari leher Soonyoung. "Sentuh aku, Soonyoung. Puaskan aku."

Soonyoung menyeringai. Tangan kirinya bergerak mendekati resleting celananya sendiri. Ia selalu senang melihat Jihoon dalam keadaan _needy_ seperti ini. Tapi ini belum cukup, ia ingin lebih. "Bukan seperti itu, Jihoon. Perjelas keinginanmu."

Jihoon kembali mengerang frustasi. Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Mungkin jika Soonyoung bukan pacarnya, ia sudah membunuh lelaki itu sekarang. " _Oppa~_ Masukan penismu ke dalam lubang sempit milik Jihoon. Lubang Jihoon rindu adik kecilmu yang perkasa~"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Jihoon _ie._ " Soonyoung menurunkan celananya, menampakan penisnya yang sedari tadi menjadi incaran Jihoon. Kedua tangannya ia posisikan di bawah bokong Jihoon. Ia lalu mengangkat Jihoon dan—

"Anghh~ _Shit!_ "

—penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam lubang pacar manisnya. Jihoon dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang terangkat beberapa cm dari lantai. Kakinya sendiri terangkat hingga hampir setinggi pundak Soonyoung.

"Hm? Kenapa mengumpat? Kau tidak suka penisku?"

Penis Soonyoung bergerak maju-mundur dalam lubang Jihoon dan mengenai prostat Jihoon berkali-kali, menyebabkan pemuda mungil itu terus mendesah.

" _Aniyaahh~_ Aku suka penismu, _oppa~_ Suka sekalii~ Lebih cepat, _oppa~_ Kumohoon~"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona Kwon."

Soonyoung menggerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada Soonyoung. Ia mendesah tak karuan. Saliva di bibirnya menetes hingga ke dagu. Soonyoung menjilat saliva pacarnya lalu mencium Jihoon agresif.

 _That night, they fucked like there's no tomorrow._

.

.

Jihoon terbangun di atas sofa studio dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat pegal. Matanya tertuju pada Soonyoung yang sedang membersihkan _kekacauan_ hasil _permainan_ mereka semalam dengan tisu. Pemuda _shirtless_ itu bergerak santai membersihkan _kekacauan_ itu kemudian beranjak menuju _trash can_ di pinggir ruangan. Pemuda itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Jihoon yang telah bangun. Jihoon juga balas tersenyum.

"Pagi, Jihoon."

"Pagi."

Jihoon memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi setengah duduk. _Hoodie_ Soonyoung yang menutupi tubuhnya menangkap perhatian mata Jihoon. Soonyoung bergerak mendekati Jihoon lalu duduk di dekat pemuda Busan itu.

"Aku ingin mandi, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya di rambut Jihoon. "Mandilah. Di ranselku ada baju ganti dan peralatan mandi." Soonyoung masih terus mengusap-ngusap kepala Jihoon.

Sunyi. Beberapa menit berlalu. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dingin.

"Kukira kau ingin mandi, Ji?" Soonyoung mengerjap beberapa kali, agaknya ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Jihoon.

"Jangan konyol, Kwon Soonyoung"

Mereka melakukan _wall sex_ selama dua ronde serta melakukan beberapa ronde di sofa (tanpa kondom, ingat) dan Soonyoung berekspetasi Jihoon akan bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan mudahnya. Itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Oh." Mata sipit Soonyoung melebar. Ia lalu mengangkat pacar mungilnya ala _bridal style_ kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah manis kekasihnya. Pipi Jihoon merona.

 _Sesekali melakukan hal seperti ini mungkin bagus juga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau benar-benar penuh persiapan."

Jihoon mengancingkan kemejanya sambil menatap Soonyoung yang kini sudah siap dengan kaus dan jaket serta celana panjang dan sepatu ketsnya. Oh ya, Jihoon serius saat ia bilang Soonyoung penuh persiapan. Ransel Soonyoung mungkin terlihat kecil, tapi di dalamnya ada baju ganti, peralatan mandi, parfum, dan—

"Tunggu." Soonyoung yang berdiri di hadapannya menatap Jihoon polos. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua, bukan?"

Soonyoung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Kau bilang akan melakukannya dengan cepat, tapi sebenarnya kau telah merencanakan untuk melakukannya semalaman, bukan?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung kesal.

Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Itu.."

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Jihoon masih merasa kesal.

Soonyoung tersenyum jahil. "Ehe."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang kemudian ia sesali karena Soonyoung tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah jahil Soonyoung yang mengesalkan seraya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Tidak tahu."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jihoon.

.

.

Halo. Makasih udah baca _fanfic_ ini.

[1] Maaf kalau nggak _hot_ \+ gaje. Aku masih pemula bikin ginian :")

[2] SVT's MV is out~ OMG.. Gila weh gila.. Unyu banget.. Seksi banget.. Aku tak bisa~


End file.
